


Hidden Meaning

by shumsstar



Series: Flufftober 2019 [24]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Flufftober, Husbands, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 03:43:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21172862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shumsstar/pseuds/shumsstar
Summary: Day 25 - TattooMagnus knows his husband's body ans every rune he has. When he finds a "rune" that he doesn't recognize next to the Love rune over Alec's heart, Magnus asks about it.





	Hidden Meaning

Magnus knows his husband's body and he knows all of his runes. He's traced them many times. The deflect rune on his neck and the newly acquired love rune over Alec's heart were two of his favourites, for reasons he doesn't need to explain.

A week or so ago, as Magnus traced his fingers over Alec's love rune, Magnus had noticed something he hadn't seen before. There was what looked like a small rune next to the Love rune.

Magnus couldn't quite make out what it was, but it had intrigued him. He wanted to ask Alec about it, but he didn't quite know how to bring up to topic.

Eventually, Magnus had decided to drop it, for the time being, although he wasn't about to give up on finding out what the mark was.

-

Alec had decided to get a tattoo. He had been thinking about it for some time, and he'd finally decided to go through with it.

Before going through with getting the tattoo, Alec had spoken to Izzy, to see if it was a good idea. He really wanted to do something to honor his husband, and he couldn't think of. Anything better than this.

Alec had added the love rune just after he and Magnus got married, but this was something extra.

Izzy had been ecstatic when Alec had told her his idea, but before she got away, Alec had sworn her to secretary, which she had honoured.

Now,it was almost a week later and Alec was still waiting for Magnus to point the tattoo out. His usually observant husband seemed to be oblivious.

There had been a few times when they were lying in bed together that Alec had thought maybe Magnus would notice the tattoo. Magnus' fingers would linger over the mark just next to the Love rune, but then he would move on again.

Alec wasn't surprised in the slightest when, one night, Magnus' fingers paused over the love rune and the tattoo beside it. He was, however, surprised when he heard Magnus ask the question he had been waiting for.

-

One night, while Magnus and Alec were lying in bed, Magnus with his head on Alec's chest. He traced Alec's runes lightly. Magnus' fingers paused when they reached the love rune and the strange mark.

Magnus had finally decided to just go ahead and ask about the mark. So, throwing caution to the wind he voiced his question to his husband.

"Alexander? Darling, what is this mark next to your love rune?" Magnus asked curiously.

When Magnus felt Alec freeze, he looked up at Alec, concerned.

"I'm sorry if I'm being nosey, but I noticed it a week ago, and I've been wondering what it was since then." Magnus continued.

Magnus was surprised when he felt Alec laugh beneath him.

"So you did notice! I was worried you had gone oblivious on me, Magnus." Alec sayd through his laughter.

"Of course I noticed, Alexander. Why wouldn't I have noticed? Now, can you please tell me what the mark is? This not knowing is killing me!" Magnus said, curiosity getting the better of him.

"Well, I can't have my husband dying on me, not can I?" Alec asked, still chuckling.

At this, Magnus lifted his head to give Alec what he'd hoped was an unimpressed glare, even though he knew he was smiling like an idiot. He really did love this man in his arms.

"All right, I'll tell you." Alec said, catching his breath. "A week ago, I decided to get a tattoo. I'd been toying with the idea since our wedding and just after when I added the love rune to myself. I wanted something more that would show my love for you, and I couldn't thing of anything better than this." Alec said, pointing to his heart, where the love rune and the tattoo were situated.

Magnus was touched by the thought, even though he still didn't know what the symbol stood for. All he knew at the moment was that it was meant for him.

"Alexander, that's so sweet, my love." Magnus said, reaching up to touch Alec's hand, over his heart.

"Care to tell me what the symbol is?" Magnus asked.

Alec smiled at this question. He brought his free hand up to cup Magnus' cheek before answering.

"It's the letters MLB written in cursive and overlapping. MLB for Magnus Lightwood-Bane." Alec said as he stared into his husband's eyes. 

Magnus didn't know what to say to that. He didn't have to words to express how happy that had made him, so he kissed Alec. He kissed Alec with all the love and gratitude he had to give.

Alec kissed Magnus back just as enthusiastically, overjoyed that Magnus had liked the tattoo.

Alec was the one who broke the kiss after a little while, both of them breathless and happy. Magnus lay his head on Alec's chest again, wrapping his arms around his husband again. He smiled when Alec pressed his lips into his hair.

"I love you so much, Magnus." Alec said into Magnus' hair. The tattoo wasn't completely necessary, because Magnus knew, but he wanted it as a symbol for everyone to know how much he loved this man.

"I love you, too, Alexander." Magnus said. He knew he would love Alec forever. He didn't need a tattoo to show that, although, he was considering a matching one for Alec because why not return a grand, romantic gesture?

**Author's Note:**

> My Twitter: @shumswuxian


End file.
